Skiing into Life
by WolfenxPrincess
Summary: Kagome and her friends go skiing and they would have never dreamed of what happened on that fateful day.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Kagome and her friends go skiing and they would have never dreamed of what happened on that fateful day.**

**Age: Kagome 20, Sango 20, Inuyasha 23, Miroku 21**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. but if I make up a character they are mine and not yours!**

**They are all their regular bloodlines. (i.e.: hanyous, youkai, miko, houshi, etc.)**

**Skiing into Life**

**Chapter One**

The raven-haired girl rolled over and hit the alarm clock. _'Dammit, '_ she thought, _'time to get ready to go.'_ She rose out of bed and walked into her bathroom to take a shower. As she was hurrying to get ready she heard a knock at the door and sighed. As usual Sango was too impatient to wait. She hurried out of the shower and opened the door to greet her best friend. Sango was bouncing around outside the door and Kagome couldn't help but laugh. Sango stopped bouncing long enough to frown at her friend then she bounded into the dorm Kagome shared with Sango. Kagome walked into her room to get dressed and Sango followed. "Did you forget your key again Sango?" Kagome asked.

Sango nodded sheepishly, "I was just too excited! I can't wait to go to the slopes!" Kagome laughed and started putting her ski clothes on. She was just about bundled up when there was another knock on the door. Sango went to get the door while Kagome wrapped her scarf around her neck.

Kagome was wearing a blue ski suit with a black scarf. Sango was in magenta and white and Miroku had purple and green on.

Kagome heard Sango say, "Hey Miroku, Kagome is almost ready! Then we can go!" Kagome walked into the doorway and started laughing with Miroku who was laughing at his girlfriend's excitement. Kagome grabbed a granola bar and placed her hands on Sango's shoulders and said, "Okay Sango I am ready to go now." Miroku started laughing again because Sango was still trying to bounce around although Kagome was holding her down.

Sango started for the door but Kagome held onto her and said, "Tell Kirara bye first Sango." Sango reluctantly went to her cat and hugged her and told her bye and then Kagome let her go.

Sango laughed a little and ushered them out the door and locked it. Sango was driving so Miroku and Kagome held the ski and snowboarding stuff while she went to get the car. Kagome turned to Miroku, "Your girlfriend needs to calm down when we go skiing or she'll bounce her way off the mountain."

Miroku laughed and nodded in agreement, "She may just do that one day. Hopefully it won't happen anytime soon." Kagome laughed. Miroku watched Kagome laugh and wondered how she didn't have a boyfriend. He thought Kagome was absolutely gorgeous.

Miroku, Sango, and Kagome had been best friends since high school. Kagome had introduced Sango and Miroku and the three of them had been inseparable ever since. Now they were juniors at Colorado State University with careers to be a doctor, a veterinarian, and a lawyer, respectively.

Sango pulled up to the curb and Kagome and Miroku put their equipment into the trunk of the car. Miroku got into the passenger seat and Kagome got into the back. Sango slammed her foot on the gas and Kagome and Miroku laughed at her eagerness. It was about an hour drive to the slopes and Kagome was feeling slightly tired. She leaned her head back and put her iPod headphones in and turned her iPod on.

Sango saw her in the rearview mirror and asked Miroku, 'Miro, why do you think Kaggie hasn't dated anyone lately?"

Miroku looked at Sango thoughtfully and replied, "I don't know. I was thinking about that earlier and I have no idea. She is so pretty and so nice."

"I know! She would be the perfect girlfriend. Didn't you try to set her up with Kouga?"

Miroku nodded, "I did but they ended up being really good friends and Kagome set him up with Ayame, remember?"

Sango nodded in remembrance, "Oh yeah, but don't you think she deserves someone?"

"I do think that but I don't think she feels the same way. I think she is content in being alone."

Sango said in exasperation, "I know she's content but I want her to be happy! She is my best friend and she deserves to be happy all the time not simply content." Miroku sympathized with his girlfriend and they continued driving.

When they arrived Miroku gently shook Kagome awake and they all got out of the car. They grabbed their equipment and made their way to buy lift tickets. Miroku went to buy them and Kagome and Sango were putting their equipment on. Sango was going to ski while Kagome wanted to try snowboarding, just for something different, Miroku was skiing with Sango. Kagome put her snowboard on and Sango slammed her feet into her skis. Miroku returned and the girls pinned their lift tickets to their jackets.

As they made their way to the lifts Kagome chose to take on a blue course while Miroku and Sango were going to do a black diamond. **(A/N Black Diamonds are the hardest courses and green is the easiest, blue is medium. Well it was at the place I skied at so if I'm wrong gomennnnn!)** Miroku and Sango wished her good luck and she got on the lift. They continued on to their tram that would take them to the black diamond courses. They trusted Kagome would be okay.

Kagome had no problem being alone, she was after all a miko, although her friends didn't know it. She also knew that Sango was a demon slayer and Miroku was a monk and Sango's cat was really a demon, but she never told them she knew because it was part of her secret. People didn't regularly tell if they had special powers because they would be targeted by their enemies. Although in 2010 there wasn't as much enmity as in the old days, some people still got pretty upset and tried to hurt the ones who hurt their ancestors.

As she got to the top of the lift she got off and put her feet in her snowboard. She was preparing to go down the hill. She started going and found she could easily navigate things on her snowboard. She decided to try a different blue course, a harder one. She went to the lift and got on. This course ventured through the wood and underbrush of the mountain. She felt she could accomplish it so she embarked on the trail that changed her life.

**A/N: Well I know I left for a while but I'm back and I hope to stay! This story is based on a dream I had and I had that familiar aching to write it down so that's what I'm doing. If you have anything to say you can always PM me or send a review I accept constructive criticism and I will look forward to any suggestions you have. Please read and review!**

**-Akemi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Kagome and her friends go skiing and they would have never dreamed of what happened on that fateful day.**

**Age: Kagome 20, Sango 20, Inuyasha 23, Miroku 21**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. but if I make up a character they are mine and not yours!**

**They are all their regular bloodlines. (i.e.: hanyous, youkai, miko, houshi, etc.)**

**Skiing into Life**

**Chapter Two**

As she got to the top of the lift she got off and put her feet in her snowboard. She was preparing to go down the hill. She started going and found she could easily navigate things on her snowboard. She decided to try a different blue course, a harder one. She went to the lift and got on. This course ventured through the wood and underbrush of the mountain. She felt she could accomplish it so she embarked on the trail that changed her life.

She prepared to go down the trail. She took off and felt the wind in her hair. She loved to be on the slopes almost as much as Sango. It was easy for her to let go when she was flying down a course. She felt like she was really flying and that made her happy. She felt as if life could be perfect in those few moments.

She didn't have to remember the torture she went through to leave her house. She didn't have to remember how difficult it was for her as a teenager. She didn't have to remember her troubled relationship with her father. None of that mattered as she boarded around the trees.

She was pulled out of her thought as she looked around and realized she didn't see any trail markings. She skidded to a stop and began looking around. The course was a confusing one but she thought surely it would be marked somewhere. As Kagome looked she didn't see anything indicating she was still on the trail. She knew how dangerous it was to go off course because that snow hadn't been tested and she could fall through and freeze to death if she wasn't found. Before she began panicking however she tried to sense if anyone was around. She calmed herself and sent out her miko energy to find a life form.

About 50 feet to her left she felt heat and movement. She turned and started boarding slowly in that direction. Kagome felt as if this presence wasn't human but that didn't really bother her. When she was within viewing distance she looked and saw a boy. He looked to be around her age. She boarded closer and saw what he was hiding. He had little white dog ears on his head and he was doing tricks off some of the moguls. **(A/N moguls are hills that you can do jumps off of.)** She continued towards him and wondered why he hadn't turned to see her yet. He must have sensed her presence he was after all half-demon.

When she got within vocal distance she started calling to him politely. He finally sensed her and turned around. Kagome almost fell over out of shock. She was standing face-to-face with the most gorgeous, most amazing, gold-medal Olympian, Inuyasha Takahashi. She tried to move backwards a little and he watched her.

Kagome also knew he was the most arrogant, the most insufferable, and the most obnoxious professional snowboarder. She became worried he would yell at her. She knew how to defend herself but she didn't want to have to resort to that.

Inuyasha was shocked that such a gorgeous girl was standing in front of him. Her beauty shocked him out of his normal attitude. He took out his headphones and approached her cautiously. He asked, "Can I help you?"

Kagome was startled out of her demeanor and responded, "Yes, please. I was on a course and I got lost and now I don't know where I am. I'm so sorry to have intruded but I got lost."

He smiled at her apologies and responded, "It's okay miss. I was just messing around. You happened to stumble onto my private course." Kagome almost fell over because he was being so nice. _'Maybe the reporters are wrong and he is nice.'_ Kagome unhooked her feet and picked up her board and walked to him. She asked, "Can you tell me how to get back to the resort please?"

He began to have an inner panic attack. He didn't want this beautiful girl to leave his presence. Kagome felt his aura change and she tried to delve deeper but she felt a barrier go up around him. She looked up at him in confusion as he stared down at her. He didn't notice her searching touch because of the inner confusion he was feeling.

Inuyasha easily stood at 6'5 with long silver hair. His dog ears stood out on his head but to anyone who couldn't sense his half-demon ancestry he had normal ears too. He had golden eyes that reminded Kagome of topaz gems. Kagome stood at 5'8 with raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes. She continued to look up at him imploringly and he finally gained control of his senses to respond to her question. "I can show you the way back but if you want, first I can teach you some snowboarding tricks." He smiled almost pleadingly, wishing that she wouldn't go.

She nodded and he smiled happily. "I'll stay for a bit. My friends went to the black diamond course so I have some time."

He replied, "I'm happy you are staying. How long have you been snowboarding?"

"This is my first day."

He seemed shocked, "Your first day?" She nodded and he continued, "Your first day and you are already doing a blue course?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yep, I loved skiing and I'm a fast learner."

He laughed a little, "You must be." She smiled and he felt his heart beat harder. _'What is happening to me? How can this girl make me feel this way? I just met her yet it feels like I've known her forever and like I should be with her.'_ He shook his head a little and she cocked her head at the strange behavior.

In that second she felt a spark of something. _'What just happened? I feel happy. Have I met him before?'_ Both parties were pondering the answer to their questions when Inuyasha's cell phone vibrated. Inuyasha and Kagome were shaken out of their reveries and he grabbed his phone. He answered it. Kagome politely turned around, though she could still hear what was being said.

Kagome immediately heard a screechy voice on the other end. She realized it must be his model girlfriend, Kikyou. Kagome sighed. Kikyou had a worse reputation than Inuyasha did. Kikyou was mean and rude and she had no respect for anyone other than herself. She would go in the media and flip off photographers and she would party like there is no tomorrow. She has been checked into and out of rehab several times and she continues to drink and do drugs. Kagome felt that Kikyou is the worst role model for young girls and that Kikyou should never have been famous in the first place but her daddy owned the modeling agency and convinced the designers to hire his daughter.

Inuyasha answered the phone, "Hello Kikyou."

She immediately started squealing, "Hi Inu baby! I miss you! How is training?"

Inuyasha responded, "It's good, I just landed an inverted 360 without really trying." Kagome turned towards and raised her eyebrows. That was kind of a hard trick and he did it without trying.

Kikyou asked, "What is that?" She laughed. "You know I don't care much about snowboarding Inu."

Inuyasha frowned and nodded although she couldn't see him. He said, "Well I'm going to get back to training."

Kikyou said, "Okay well I called because I won't be flying in tonight so you can cancel the reservation unless you have some sort of double of me." She laughed.

Inuyasha laughed too and looked over at Kagome. Kagome was mindlessly gazing at the sky and twirling her hair. She didn't notice Inuyasha's gaze and continued to occupy herself. Kikyou rambled on and Inuyasha kept looking at Kagome. _'She looks strangely like Kikyou. Maybe I don't have to cancel the reservation. I need to find out what this feeling is. I can't stand not knowing why I feel so attracted to her. Kikyou said I could invite a clone to dinner. Well, Kagome and Kikyou have a strange resemblance. I'll invite her then maybe I can figure out what is going on.'_

Kikyou said, "Did you hear me Inuyasha?" Inuyasha snapped out of his thought process and said no.

Kikyou sighed and repeated herself, "Am I your one and only forever?" Inuyasha was about to respond yes, when he began to actually consider the question. _'Is she the one I want to be with forever? Could I really stand being attached to Kikyou for the rest of my life?' _

Kikyou sensed the hesitation so she repeated her question, "Inu, am I your one and only forever?" He immediately responded yes and she smiled.

Inuyasha said, "I need to train Kikyou."

She frowned but said goodbye and hung up the phone. She turned to the man with her and said, "It's all taken care of. He isn't expecting me." The man smiled and said, "Good."


End file.
